Honey Tree Sugar Sweet
by LittleWildFlower
Summary: Hash Browns and Maple Syrup. Thats her addiction and no one knows it. Until Wade gets home early and Zoe tries to hide it. How will Wade find out what it is? Read and find out!


**Honey Tree Sugar Sweet**

**Hi everyone! In case you were wondering why you have an Author Alert from this author that you don't think you've read yet its because I changed my pen name, I was **_**fanficlover1995**_ **(Where's That Damn Easter Rabbit, Wade Can Sing or The Women's Bath House) but I really wanted to change it to something, though a bit cornier I think it's a bit cute, so now I'm **_**LittleWildFlower**_

**I do have another story for you so im sorry to all those waiting for a new chapter on WTDER but I have been extremely too busy to work on a new chapter that seems to have hit a rough spot. But I thought I owed you guys something and this new one has been a work in progress that I've slowly been adding to and finally found it again after forgetting about it for a few months. I also don't have structured the point of view it swaps kind of quickly but hopefully it's easy enough to follow (fingers crossed).**

**Hope you enjoy! Xo**

**P.S. This is based on the first season, before they got together.**

**P.P.S. This is an updated version with thanks to RedTailedHawkens, but they're really only minor details.**

Zoe was so excited! Yesterday she had found her favourite brand of maple syrup, 'Honey Tree Sugar Sweet Maple Syrup' and tonight she planned on eating it with hash browns, her favourite meal. It was perfect, Lavon was doing some Mayor thing in Mobile and wouldn't be back till tomorrow and Wade was working. All her friends in New York she had told about her guilty pleasure, all thought it was weird and gross and she didn't need another thing for Bluebell to talk about. So she would be able to use Lavon's kitchen without anyone interrupting her and that made her even happier.

Zoe's next stop was looking for some good hash browns in the Dixie Stop. She eventually found some good looking ones, for a place that also sold worms and fishing lures. As she turned the corner of the small aisle to head to the counter, she was reading the ingredients and didn't notice the hard body she ran into but before she fell back a pair of tan arms wrapped around her.

'Well hey there Doc. If you wanted to try and get me down we can go back to my place first' he offered with a wink.

'Gross Wade' Zoe pushed herself away from him but couldn't help but blush because Wade's arms had felt nice around her. 'I'm actually glad I found you. What time do you finish work tonight?'

Wades heart beat a little faster excited by the thought Zoe might be wanting him, 'Midnight. Why Doc? Planning something for when I get home huh? Though hash browns aren't really sexy' he asked with a cheeky grin and another wink.

'No Wade. As I just said that's gross.' She scowled and was slightly confused when she saw disappointment cross his face. Did he actually want something when he came home? I thought he was joking whenever he came on to me but maybe he actually likes me. No this is silly, its Wade. Of course he's joking. I think.

'Well ah thanks Wade. I'll see you tomorrow'.

'Um yeah see ya Zoe'. It always surprises her when he says her name, it sounds nice when he does.

Zoe didn't get to leave the office till ten o'clock, her increase in patients increased her paperwork, something she wasn't impressed about. But it didn't matter because soon she we would be snacking on her treat.

By the time she got home, had a shower and changed into her favourite sweater and stripped leggings it was almost ten thirty so she pulled on her gumboots and made the walk back to Lavon's where there was a working grill, making sure to grab her syrup and hashies.

Zoe was bouncing on her toes while waiting for them to cook she was that excited. She had set up her favourite movie on Lavon's big screen with a comfy blanket in the couch ready for her to snuggle into and it wasn't long before Zoe was dribbling the Honey Tree Sugar Sweet syrup over the warm hash browns. Zoe moaned at the first mouthful. It had been so long since she had them and tasted just as she remembered, warm and sweet and deliciousness. What a good way to spend the evening.

It was eleven thirty by the time she went back to the kitchen for her thirds round. Despite her being small she sure could pack some in, especially for her favourite food. But decided that this would be her last or else she'd get sick. She just started to pour the syrup when the door opened suddenly. She screamed and almost dropped the bottle, luckily though she didn't and saved a big mess.

'I didn't think I was that bad looking Doc, in fact I think I'm quite charming really.' Wade said with a smile.

Zoe just ignored the comment. 'You scared me Wade. I wasn't expecting you back for a little while.' She was trying to manoeuvre herself in front of her plate. She didn't want Wade making fun of her.

He looked at her suspiciously as he walked to the fridge for a beer. 'Yeah. It was pretty quiet so I closed up early.'

He watched her as she moved in a small circle seeming to keep something behind her back. 'Watchya got there Doc?' He asked, abandoning the beer and moving closer to try and see what was hidden at her back.

'Nu…nuthin' She looked around for an escape but Wade was cornering her into the bench.

'Sure Doc. Coz you always hold your hands behind your back without turning around. What is it?'

'Nothing Wade! Just some food.' But at this time she felt the counter against her back and Wade was coming. She was trapped. He saw her stop and took the last big step towards her, putting his arms on the bench either side so she couldn't run and lent in close. He was getting really curious about what this strange doctor was trying to hide.

'Well good, cause I'm hungry' he said in a low voice.

'W…well…well you can't have it' she stuttered again, but flushing a little at how close Wade was. At this proximity she could smell his musky man and beer smell and she kind of liked it.

Wade could see the Doc was flustering and had a little chuckle at the thought of teasing her more. So moved in closer and because her arms were behind her still holding that hidden dish their bodies were flush against one another and he had to admit it felt great to him! Finally being this close to her since that moment in his car and she smelled like some delicious fruit that he just wanted to eat. There was also something sweet but he figured that was whatever is hidden behind her.

With him being so tall and the Doc with her small, petite and warm frame that he could feel right now against his own, it was easy for him to see over her shoulder at the plate on the counter and what she'd been trying to hide and now he figured that sweet scent was maple syrup. He laughed and looked down at Zoe who had been staring at his chest but snapped out of it when she felt Wades laughter move his body against her own, and to someone who hadn't had sex in a long time it felt good to have someone this close and move against her like he was.

'You know I've never tried hash browns and maple syrup but I think I'd like to try it.' Zoe snapped her head up when he said hash browns not realizing how close their faces were together and whatever she was going to say died in her throat as her eyes met his.

Wade had formed a plan in his head and he was going to taste it. He took he silence as approval and his lips met hers, soft at first but he wanted more and Zoe went along with it, opening her mouth so she could get closer her to him like he was to her. She moved her hands into his hair and Wade was close to staying as she wrapped her fingers through it but he had to tease and reached behind her for the plate that had been forgotten.

He pulled away and she followed a little bit, 'Mmmm tastes like maple syrup' and Zoe stood there still looking a little stunned about what had just happened but zoned back in when she saw Wade was holding her plate and tried to grab it from him.

'A-ah! Don't you know its rude to snatch Doc. Hash browns and maple syrup. What a weird little combination we have here. Is that why you were hiding it?'

'Come on Wade! Just give it back!'

'Who knew Doc you would like something so strange. Is this a New York thing?'

'No Wade. And that's why I was hiding it because I knew you would make fun of me.' She grabbed for the plate again and this time he let her have it.

'Aww c'mon Doc I'm just playin! But really? Maple syrup?'

'Arrgh! Just go away Wade I already know its weird that's why I don't tell anybody because all the people I have told in New York all thought I was weird for it and I didn't want the same to happen here. But obviously it did.'

'Aww Zoe come on. Those were just stuck up New Yorkers but I bet you weren't like that. Everyone does something weird. Hell! Even I do something weird. You wanna know what I like to eat? Pickles and honey! And I'm not ashamed of it. I mean I don't go screaming to the whole world but I don't try to hide it either. Its just something I like and too bad if others thinks its gross.'

Zoe smiled at him 'Thanks Wade. But pickles? Really?'

'Mmmm oh yeah the honey is sweet and then just the bitter of the pickles just evens them right out but the best ones you can get are Peters Pickled Pickles. I haven't had em in a long time though coz you can only get them in Mobile and I haven't been that way for a while. I've tried others but they just don't work, nothing else is as deeelicious!' His tone then turned serious 'But you know what Zoe, its strange because this combo, used to be Harleys favourite. I even remember making it for him at the Rammer Jammer.'

'Really? That is just so weird. I guess I am a bit like him in some ways.'

'Of course you are! Harley was smart like you and he had a way with his patients that made everybody just love him, and though its taken some time, you have that same ability. You're getting more patients because they can see that and they like you for it.'

Zoe, who had been looking at her feet, looked up to Wade's face and could see he was completely serious and smiled warmly at him as he looked a bit nervous standing there waiting for her to say something.

'Thanks Wade. That is…the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.' She looked at her plate, not feeling to hungry any more. 'You want this?'

'Nah' looking less nervous, he ducked in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips again 'I already had my taste' and strode to the door.

'Night Zoe' and with a wink he had gone.

Zoe touched her lips, still slightly confused as to what had happened but she had a warm feeling through her body and wondered whether it was a good thing or not. She decided to finish off her plate before cleaning up and go back to the carriage house and just remembered to send Lavon a message before going to bed, smiling all the while.

The next morning she was unsure what would happen after last night and decided to avoid Wade, but that couldn't be helped when she went to the Rammer Jammer for lunch. That warm fuzzy feeling came flooding back when she saw him serving Tom and went to wait to be served at the bar, placing her bulging bag gently on the ground so the contents didn't break. Wade, who had been smiling all night and morning every time he remembered the kiss, saw the brunette arrive and when he had taken Tom's order went out the back and grabbed the hash browns and maple syrup that he had managed to sneak from Zoe's house, not that they didn't have this at the Rammer Jammer, he just figured it was like his pickles and it had to be a particular brand or it wouldn't be as good. She smiled when she saw him come out of the kitchen and laughed when she saw what was in his hand.

'One order of hash browns and maple syrup for the lovely Zoe Hart.' He almost face palmed when he realized he called her 'lovely' almost giving away his feelings in one go but she didn't seem to notice.

Did Wade just call me lovely? ' Gee thanks Wade! How'd you know I liked this syrup?'

Wade chuckled and rubbed the back of neck awkwardly 'Well actually that is your syrup, I got it after you left this morning because I figured it was your favourite.'

'Really? I guess I should be annoyed that you snuck in my house but then again this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thankyou Wade.' She sent a big grin his way.

'Well that's just wrong you should have someone that does this for you every day. And this cant be the sweetest thing, I mean I'm just a bartender serving the order.'

'No your not Wade you're a good person. One, because I didn't order this, you just got it for me and two, because you accepted it last night when you found out and though you did make fun of me you didn't think it was weird, it made me feel a part of something, sooo I got you something. But you have to close your eyes.'

'Aww Doc you didn't have to I did even do anything.'

'Yes you did Wade, you did everything and this is my way of thanking you. Now shut your eyes!' She reached up and shut his still open eyes by drawing her fingers down on his eyelids and noticed that he shivered.

She watched him for a couple of seconds admiring how handsome his face was, she just told herself it was to make sure he wouldn't peek. She reached down into her bag and pulled out the huge jar and sat it as quietly as she could on the bar and then grabbed the other bottle and sat it on top.

'I asked Lavon to get the biggest he could find so they would last longer.' When Zoe started speaking Wade opened his eyes and saw the Jumbo Jar of Peter's Pickled Pickles and a bottle of honey sitting on top and stood silent. He had no words and looked at Zoe who was now watching his face not liking his silence and thinking she did something wrong. Wade reached over put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss leaning as far over the bar as they both could go. After a couple of seconds when he pulled away she had a big blush at such the public display they had caused, though not many noticed and those who did didn't really find it important enough to keep their attention from their lunch.

'Sorry. I just didn't know how else to say thank you. Because no one has ever shown enough interest in me to find out what I like let alone buy it for me. And it just means…means so much to me.'

This was the most sincere she had heard Wade talk and that warm feeling grew at the thought that she was the one who caused it. 'You could have just said thankyou.'

'No I couldn't have, it wouldn't of shown how much it meant to me that you did this. And besides, I liked that way a lot better.' At this they both laughed and Zoe blushed again. Wade saw the colour and wondered if she was feeling the same as him and just decided to go for it.

'Zoe?'

'Yeah?'

'Would you...'

Her heart sped up, 'Yes?'

Now it was Wade's turn to blush 'Can I… Can I buy you a drink sometime?' There. It was out.

She gave him a slow smile. 'Sure. I would like that. How's Friday sound?'

He gave her his biggest grin yet. 'Really? Yeah Friday's perfect. Hey Shelley I need you to work for me on Friday'

She turned around from her customer 'Sure. Why?'

'Got me a hot date! And she's a doctor.' He added with a wink to Zoe.

'Reeeally? Well no problem. Have fun.' The last part she also chucked a wink at Zoe and just went back to serving her customers.

'You better eat that?'

She looked questioningly at Wade who was already popping open the Jumbo Jar. 'What?'

He nodded to her hashies and maple syrup with a pickle in his mouth. 'Eetllettold'

She laughed and translated his Wade talk into 'It will get cold.' and picked up her fork, already trying to figure out what she'll wear on Friday, still full with that fuzzy feeling that was now sitting in her stomach. She couldn't wait.

**So what you guys think? Let me know with that little 'REVIEW' button down there. **

**And to those who have read this before I decided against making this a multichap, but if there is someone interested in continuing this send me a message.**

**LittleWildFlower xoxo (my new identity)**


End file.
